


Oh, Child, Things Are Gonna Get Easier (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practice makes perfect corpses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Child, Things Are Gonna Get Easier (Kings AU)

The Red King gripped his sword in hands that trembled, but his voice, at least, did not falter. “I will avenge my name, even if I must rip it from your cold dead hands.”

"Oh, you most surely shall have to," laughed the Mad King, sword slung casually over his shoulder. "I’ll give you a hint—what you seek is not in here." He placed a hand over the cold emanating from his chest.

"What I seek lies at the edge of my sword. You will die alone and unwept for."

The Mad One smirked, tongue darting out over his lips. “When I tore out your heart, your people all wept. Tell me, did their tears ease the sting of my sword in your chest? Did the salt of their sorrow dull the cut of my teeth as they sank into the red of your heart?”

The Red King swung wildly, his target easily side-stepping him.

"Oh, surely you can do better than that," taunted the other, voice brimming with savage glee.

The young King grit his teeth and charged, sword flashing red in the light of the setting sun.

The Mad King gave a great laugh as he watched the slick wet of his own insides slither out like a writhing mass of gray-black snakes.

His murderer retched, hand to his mouth, eyes stinging at the sight of the other gradually turning inside out before him.

The Mad One smiled, even as his eyes began to flicker closed. “Don’t fret, little King” he coughed, breath coming in gurgling gasps. “It gets easier every time.”


End file.
